Happy Christmas, Love
by lavender-skies-and-crimson-rain
Summary: Three3 oneshots to fill your Holiday Spirit with fluff and positive romance...! JamesxLily:RonxHermione:HarryxGinny..My late Christmas present to all of you guys. Please R&R!
1. Silence is Golden

A/N: Before anything else, I would like to acknowledge my reviewers for my last one-shot fic (Of Bashing and Banging...I wrote this one _ages_ ago...) and I would like to thank them for their wonderful and encouraging reviews.

Anyway…

Hereis the first one-shot fic I have written for the holiday season. I hope you enjoy it! I know, it's nothing special, but I thought that it would be nice to give you all a little something for the holidays.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for Anna, Sam and the plot). Anything you recognize, I do not own. (coughit'sJK'scough)

And now! Without further ado! I present to you!::::

**SILENCE IS GOLDEN **

**

* * *

**

"Prongs!" Sirius whispered excitedly as the clock struck eight pm, "It's time, mate!"

James took in a deep breath and let it slowly back out; "Wish me luck, guys."

"You're going to need a lot of it, I assure you," Remus smirked.

"Thanks, Moony," he answered sarcastically.

"No problem," Remus beamed.

"Go already!" Sirius intervened, "We'll meet you down there with our own dates. Make a show about everything, why don't you."

"Right," James replied, now looking thoroughly shaken as Sirius pushed him roughly out of the Common Room.

Sirius slammed the portrait hole close and sighed as Remus said, "He's gonna screw it up. I just know it."

* * *

"Where is he?" Lily asked as she heard the clock strike eight.

"Don't worry, Lils," her best friend, Sam, assured her, "I'm sure that he'll show up."

Lily kept on pacing, "I mean, I don't even know _why_ I agreed to come tonight. I don't know why I even _listened_ to him!"

"Lily, just relax," Sam replied, "He'll be here soon."

"You'd better be right," Lily sighed, "And this better not be another one of their bloody pranks."

"I doubt it," Sam grinned, "Anyway, I've got to go. Remus might be wondering where I went off to at Christmas," she winked.

Lily pouted, "Oh, all right. Say hi to the bloke for me. You're lucky you've got a decent date for the evening."

Sam chuckled, "Don't worry, Lily. James will behave himself just for you. Remember that."

Lily rolled her eyes as Sam took off.

"I promise you your date will be decent as well," a voice came from behind her.

Lily shrieked. A hand covered her mouth to keep her from drawing any attention. Fuming, she whirled around to glare at the smirking face of none other than James Potter.

"Potter! Gods, you scared me half to death!"

James looked at her apologetically, "Sorry, Evans."

Lily looked closely at him, "Well, I suppose it's all right. Just don't do that anymore!"

"Sorry," he said again, "well, shall we go now, then?" James said, offering his arm out to her. She nodded and took his arm without question.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

They walked arm in arm down the corridor and towards the grounds. Lily fiddled with the hem of her coat as she warmed up more than normally.

"Did you get your present?" James asked quietly into the silence.

"Erm, yes I did." Lily blushed. _Why am I blushing?!_ "Thanks for…it."

James gave a small smile, "No problem. I figured that the emerald would match your eyes perfectly," he looked at the necklace she was wearing and noticed that it was indeed his present and he grinned wickedly, "I was right."

Lily smiled, looked down and blushed even more in spite of the situation. They continued to walk to the carriages as the snow continued to fall lightly around them.

Sirius, Anna, Remus, and Sam sat in their own carriages and waited patiently for the last couple to arrive.

James helped Lily get in first and took her coat as they got in their carriage.

"Why is it so warm in here?" Lily asked as they started to move to Hogsmeade.

"Compliments of Dumbledore," he replied.

"Oh?" she looked at him as he answered.

"Actually, no. Dumbledore let us borrow the carriages. Remus did the bit of warming them up for all of us."

"Oh."

Silence draped around the two as they moved on their way towards their destination.

"Erm," James said after he couldn't take it anymore, "so, enjoying your holiday so far?"

Lily nodded, "My parents have owled me twice, and Petunia isn't talking to me, so it's been heaven." _I don't have to tell him that Mum and Dad have been asking about him lately. Weird, actually._

He cleared his throat when she said 'parents' but asked her, "Your sister's that bad?"

"Like hell," she grinned up at him.

James laughed.

Silence; James agonized every moment until Lily spoke up.

"Listen, James," she said.

"Lily," he countered, and before any of them knew it, they were both rambling on.

"I know we never really got to know each other well-"

"I know that I've been such a jerk over the past few years-"

"-and I'm really sorry about treating you like I did-"

"-and I'm sorry about making you madder than you meant to be-"

"-and I know you never deserved those things I said-"

"-did to you-"

"-and I want to apologize for-"

"-everything I did-"

"-said."

Lily looked away and sighed as James ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time. They caught each other's eye and gave an awkward laugh.

"I guess we both have had our own share of faults." Lily said quietly

"Yeah, we have," he answered looking out the window

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but I really think that it's time we should make up for all of our, erm, mistakes," she, in turn, looked out the other window.

"How do you suppose we do that?" he asked her softly. Lily shrugged as she felt her spine shiver (since it was quite warm in the carriage, she was sure it had nothing to do with the weather).

"Actually, I was thinking-"

"-Here we are! Finally!" Sirius' voice rang out as Lily jumped in her seat. "C'mon, you two! Let's get a move on!"

"Right," James muttered. He helped Lily get down before he jumped off.

The six of them ran towards the Three Broomsticks and hurriedly went inside.

"James! Sirius! Remus!" the woman called out from the counter, "A pleasure to see you three here tonight!"

"Madam Rosmerta! Looking wonderful as ever," Sirius answered. Anna nudged him in the ribs, "Oh, right, on a date."

Anna giggled, "Don't get your good looks up on high hopes tonight, Sir."

"Yes, Ma'am."

James rolled his eyes and nodded his head toward a table in the back.

"C'mon, you guys," he said to the party, "Let's have funlike there wasno tomorrow."

Remus laughed, "Not _too_ much fun, though, right, Jamsiepoo-?"

Lily snorted, "Jamsiepoo," she repeated while trying to stifle a laugh.

James scowled, "Well, my dear _Lilikins_, my mother used to call me that."

Lily started laughing, "At least Lilikins is more decent that _Jamsiepoo_."

Sirius howled with laughter, "She's got a right point there, mate, come to think of it, actually."

And so, the night progressed on with twenty-four full bottles of Butterbeer and two shots of Firewhiskey (compliments of Madam Rosmerta after she whispered 'shh…' to them).

* * *

After two hours of hiccupping and joking around, each couple separated their ways to enjoy their own night alone (in the case of James and Lily, just to spend time to get to know each other better).

James and Lily headed over near the Shrieking Shack and found a bench to sit on. James noticed right when they left the bar that Lily's teeth were chattering and she was constantly shivering. However, it took a while before she noticed it herself, until James took off his own coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," he apologized, "It's my fault you're freezing, if only I wasn't such a forgetful git, I would've remembered to take your coat, too-"

"James, it's all right," she cut in, "I'm worried about you, actually," she took off the coat and handed it back to him, "you're going to be freezing in a moment, I assure you-"

"-no, no take it, it's my fault-"

"-no, please, James, it's your coat, I couldn't just-"

"-Lily, better me than you to freeze to death."

Lily giggled.

"What?" he asked confused.

She silently continued to laugh, "It's just that we argue over the smallest and silliest of things."

James smiled, "Oh, well, we always have, actually."

Lily smiled back and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Here, I have an idea," she spread his coat and draped it over both their shoulders.

"There," she said as she rubbed her hands and blew into them.

James suddenly noticed how close they were, and felt his hands become sweaty, and he gulped nervously.

They sat uncomfortably distant from one another with their only means of a heater.

James tried to wrap his arms casually around her, but thought better of it.

"James, it's okay," she smiled aftereyeing his thirdattempt, "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" he gulped again and licked his lips instinctively, "I mean-"

"Yes, I'm sure," Lily nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Erm, okay, then," and with careful movements, he finally got her in his arms.

"Just relax," Lily whispered softly. James nodded.

"Hmm," Lily whispered after a few moments of quiet.

"What is it?"

"Well...It's just...it's so warm on this cold night and-" she stopped rambling and sighed, "Just what were you exactly planning tonight, James?"

James coughed, "Planning?" he squeaked.

"Well, yes," she answered somewhat lamely, "My parents have been asking about you, which I think is just nonsense," she sighed, "I know you're not like other guys-"

James beamed.

"-and you always have your extraordinary ways of charming a girl, like, well, like me. You've always tried drastic measures to get my attention, I know this," she said quickly as James opened his mouth to protest, "And, I guess, I was always, well, _caught_ on your ideas, I guess, is how you can say it."

James looked at her resting against his chest and gulped again. Suddenly, his coat wasn't the only thing keeping him warm.

"So, you're saying that even though I've asked you about 100 times-"

"93, actually."

"-I still…wait…you counted? I was only choosing a random number…"

Lily shrugged in his arms, "I figured I could throw it back at you someday," she grinned.

James chuckled.

"You really are different," he said.

"Different good or different bad?"

"Good. Definitely."

* * *

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until James checked his watch to see how much time they had left.

"Oh, shit!" he gasped.

"What is it?" Lily asked him, worried.

"We were supposed to leave here fifteen minutes ago!" he groaned and picked helped Lily up from the bench, "C'mon!" he said and took her hand. He blushed doing so, and could've sworn Lily did, too.

They both ran through the streets dimmed by the late-night stores and toward the carriages.

"What happened to you two?" Sirius asked, "Prongs, we promised Dumbledore: ten o'clock not ten fifteen."

"Sorry, Padfoot, Moony," he said as he tried to catch his breath, "We got held up at the Shrieking Shack-"

"Oh?" Remus asked suspiciously, "And just what were you two doing down there?"

"Nothing!" Lily cried.

"Really, Lils?" Sam asked wriggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, sod off, you guys," James said, "Let's just go back already."

"Ooh," Anna giggled, "James is standing up for Lily now."

Sirius laughed, "He always has, love. He always has."

James and Lily blushed as they went inside their carriage.

"No snogging until the Common Room!" Sirius' voice called out.

"Honestly," James muttered as Lily laughed uneasily.

Silence, yet again.

"James," Lily spoke up after she couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes?" He answered. She chose her words carefully.

"Thank you," she finally breathed out, "For the great time…I really did have fun tonight. And also for the, well, the warmth." She blushed furiously as she said the latter. _Way to go, Evans, nice choice of words._

James ruffled his already messy hair and gave her a lop-sided grin.

"Er, no problem…?"

"Right," Lily sighed as she looked out the window again.

Silen- no, scratch that. A loud bang issued from the front of their carriage and Lily let out a yelp.

"James!" she whispered, "what was that?" she turned to look at him for an answer but he was only grinning. Realization dawned on her and she laughed, "You didn't _plan_ this, I suppose?"

James shook his head innocently, "Why, no, Miss Evans, of course I didn't _plan_ this," he bent closer to whisper in her ear, "I just took _drastic measures_ for you."

Lily grinned wildly.

"Just watch," and he pointed out the window

She nodded eagerly and looked out. Instead of the castle coming into view, she noticed that they were flying over the Forbidden Forest. She looked behind them and saw that they were the only ones heading in that direction.

"What about the others?" she asked him, somewhat frightened.

"Each of them took their own detour," he answered, still grinning. He looked at her and said "Don't worry, Evans, I won't try something," after seeing her face.

Lily nodded again.

Their carriage continued to fly over the trees until Lily felt it descending towards what looked like a clearing in the field.

"What is that?" she asked quietly when she saw little decorations spread out.

"That, my dear, is your own getaway for the holidays."

"Huh?"

James coughed, "You'll see."

The carriage finally came to a stop and Lily hesitantly got outside. She looked around at the trees and saw them all decorated with Christmas lights.

"Wow," she whispered, "Did you do all of this, James?"

He shrugged, "I had a little help," he motioned towards the small cottage in the middle that Lily just noticed, "Well, don't you want to see what's inside?"

Lily grinned and hurried over.

She walked in, and to her amazement, she was back in her own room. The room she had as a child. Her (as in, really _her_) stuffed animals littered the white carpeted floor and a shelf full of crowded dolls were placed in the back. _Everything_ was in its place. The bed was even messy, as if someone had indeed slept on it.

"James! This is wonderful!" she exclaimed as she ran to clutch some of her toys, "They look absolutely real!"

"Well, that's because they are."

"What?" she turned and looked at him.

James shrugged and sat down on the small wooden chair, "I've been asking your parents to bring in some things. I know they would, because I know that they like me," he grinned, "and they brought home everything, I suppose. Don't ask me how…I figured the sent a dozen or so owls just to."

Lily smiled and went back to her inspecting, "So, you're saying, that you did all of this, in a week?"

"Well, yes, I mean, if you're counting eight days as a week-"

"Oh, James! This is the best present anyone's ever given me!"

James gave a silly grin, "Really?"

She laughed, "Yes! Thank you so much!" she took a few steps toward him and gave him a short hug, "You don't know how much I miss this room! The last time I was here was seven years ago…can you imagine? My whole room has changed, since Petunia took over it, and now looking at this," she looked around again, "it just really…wow."

"Makes your insides melt?" he offered.

Lily laughed again, "Yes!"

"Makes your heart glow?"

"Yes!"

"Makes you forget about everything in the world?"

"Yes," she suddenly realized how close they were and gulped.

"Makes you-"

"-yes."

James laughed, "Lily, I didn't even finish."

She blushed, "Well, whatever it was, I'm sure that it's a certified 'yes.'"

He looked at her mischievously, "Even if I was about to say 'Makes you want to kiss me?'"

By now, she was sure steam was coming out of her ears.

"Well," she paused, "We'll just have to see about that one," and she went back to looking around the room.

James slumped back down on the chair in defeat.

* * *

They stayed in the room for a few more minutes. Lilystarted to talk about each object of affectionuntil James said, "I think we should head back. The charm will wear off soon, and everything will go back home. And I also suspect that Dumbledore will be very angry with us if we don't make it before midnight."

"Why? What time is it now?"

He checked his watch and said, "Almost midnight," he gave a soft laugh, "We have about ten minutes to make it back on time."

Lily smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for, then?"

He grinned back.

They went back into the carriages and as it took off, Lily stayed closer to James than before.

"So, Dumbledore doesn't know that we went here?" she asked.

James shook his head, "No, and it's better that way, I assure you."

She laughed, "I know you've always been one to bend the rules."

He shrugged, "Dumbledore trusts me-er-us, rather."

"I think I trust you, too."

He quickly looked at her, "What?"

She smiled up at him, her cheeks flushed, "I said that I trust you, too."

They were both smiling on their way back.

* * *

The view for the couple was amazing. With the breath-taking Hogwarts Castle in sight, they knew nothing could pull their high spirits down.

Lily found herself actually dreading the end of the night as they walked close to each other to the Common Room. _Who knew James Potter could be such a gentleman?_ But then, Sam's words echoed in her mind, _James will behave himself just for you_…she decided she would give Sam and extra present for saying it.

"Well, here we are," James said roughly as they stopped at the bottom of the Girl's Dormitories.

Lily nodded numbly, "Yeah" was all she found she could say. She gulped again, willing her voice to come out and say anything.

James looked at her expectantly, but when he realized she would not say anything else, he turned and started to trudge up his own staircase.

"James," she finally said, although it seemed more like a strained squeak than her voice.

He whipped around almost as expected and muttered a quick, "Yes?"

Lily suddenly looked down and said quietly, "Erm, thanks…again…for the time tonight…I mean I truly enjoyed the time we spent. And I was hoping if…well, if-"

"We could do it again?" he offered.

She nodded bluntly, "Yes, if…that is, we…could, well, do it again…sometime…soon," she blushed furiously as James came to a halt in front of her before she finished.

"Lily," he whispered. A shiver ran down her spine, again.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"You're standing under the mistletoe."

Lily quickly looked up and jumped after she saw that indeed, she was standing underneath the mistletoe.

"Oh, bugger," she cursed under her breath. She heard James chuckle at her attempt of swearing and as she looked up at him, the look on his face immobilized her legs, enabling her from any movement whatsoever. She licked her lips nervously as James came closer and closer in front of her face.

"Happy Christmas, Lily Evans," was the last thing she heard before his lips brushed over hers and an electric shock went through her whole body.

Before she knew it, she was reacting to him and she decided that this kiss was, indeed, probably the best she ever received. _I hope to receive more of this again soon, _she thought. Much to her dismay, however, as if James heard her think, he pulled away and broke the kiss before she could really respond. She looked at him and felt her hand tug lightly on his hair. He parted from her close embrace, smiled, and winked.

"Good night, Miss Evans."

Lily smiled back, blushing to the roots of her hair, and whispered, "Good night, James."

With one last nod, he quickly ran up the Boy's staircase and Lily heard the door slam close. She heard a faint noise that sounded much like a 'woohoo!', and Lily decided she would need plastic surgery to get the smile off of her face.

Slowly and tiredly, she trudged up her own staircase, with no purpose of sleeping at all.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! The first of three one-shot fics for the Christmas holiday! I know, it was a little long, but hey, a fic's a fic...heehee...Hope you liked it! If you did, please review! If you didn't, review anyway!

The second one-shot, I hope, will be posted on Christmas Eve. Then the last and final one will be the day after Christmas. My schedule has been a bit busy, but I have squeezed some time for this bit.

Cookies to all who review! (::) ((yummy…just like Santa's cookies...you can choose from chocolate chip, banana nut, raisin, plain, and radish!...no...wait...radish?! where did this selection come from?!?!))


	2. I Suppose So

A/N: I know…you all hate me now…well I have VERY good reason on why I didn't post this the other day…(drum roll) **We didn't have any internet!** (ducks as flying tomatoes come her way and the crowd boos "PATHETIC EXCUSE!" and "LAME!")…but it's true!!! (sobs)

Lol…after that little emotional fit…Wow! I must say, I wasn't really expecting more that two reviews for the last chapter! I was just about to finish answering your reviews when I noticed that I was already taking up two pages just for your answers! When I finish the last one (Harry and Ginny), then I'll update again with all my answers to your wonderful reviews! I promise!

Disclaimer: I own nada but the plot

Now here's the second installment of my Christmas cheer!::::

**I SUPPOSE SO…**

* * *

"Hermione!" Lavender's voice floated through Hermione's curtains, "Wake up already! It's Christmas morning!" 

"Get up, Hermione," Parvati's voice intervened, "None of us would be expecting you still to be sleeping this late, even if it's only seven in the morning. Look! You've a bundle of presents!"

Hermione groaned under her pillow; she had been trying to block out their voices for the past twenty minutes, and she decided that it wasn't working at all. When Parvati and Lavender wanted you to follow them for something, you would have no choice but to follow.

"And," Lavender's voice came back, "I think I've found this nice little present on the top of your stack from a certain tall, blue-eyed, Keeper-"

"-Keeper of her heart, more like-"

"-I wonder if it's _another_ bottle of perfume-"

"-or an 'I Love You' necklace-"

"-or a wedding ring!-"

"-or a…wait…a wedding ring?-"

Lavender giggled as Hermione furiously swung her curtains open, "Yep! It certainly seems small enough…"

"All right, that's enough!" she practically screamed at the two, now laughing-their-heads-off, girls. She snatched the small box out of Lavender's hand and carefully placed it back onto her pile. She looked back at the two with a face that dared them to continue. Not feeling threatened, they continued anyway.

"Gosh, Hermione," Parvati looked at the seething girl, "It's Christmas; you shouldn't be too _excited_ about everything, you know."

Lavender nodded, "Anyway, you should know by now that Ron looks at you more than as a friend," she tapped her chin, "Come to think of it, you two have actually stopped some of your fighting since we got back from the Summer holidays."

"Oh, right," Parvati beamed, "I suppose that is has to do with you making up-"

"-or making out-"

"-for the bickering for the past six years?"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She stomped into the bathroom to get ready with her face burning bright with red. Lavender and Parvati continued to giggle even after she closed the door.

**

* * *

**

After a good fifteen minutes, she cautiously peeked through the keyhole hoping Lavender and Parvati left already. When she saw that the coast was clear, she quickly opened her presents one by one, saving (well, whose do you know…) Ron's last.

Her parents gave her a nice, casual light blue sweater. Hagrid gave a book on different creatures, while Harry gave her one about spells and enchantments and how wizards properly use them to protect whom and what they love the most. Mrs. Weasley gave her a mountain of treats (Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pastries, Bertie Bott's, Cauldron Cakes, and Licorice Wands) and a sweater (bright red, this time). Fred and George gave her some interesting things, which she decided she would not use at all, but admired them all the same. Viktor gave her a long novel about suspense and horror (she hated those kinds).

After many more presents, Ron's finally came to view. She was both eager and nervous about opening it; after all, it was rather…well, tiny. What would you expect? Slowly and carefully, she untied the gold and red ribbons and took off the top of the deep blue box.

Inside was a little scroll that read, '_Happy Christmas, 'Mione. Sorry, but your present isn't quite ready, yet. Now, before you rip this parchment up, let me promise to you a Hogsmeade day off today. Meet me at the Great Hall at __ten am__, and I promise to act like a real gentleman. You won't regret it. I promise! Love from -Ron. _'

"Well!" she angrily muttered under her breath. She threw the scroll onto her bed, put on the sweater her parents gave her, and dashed out of the room. Spotting Harry near the fireplace devouring what looked like a red lollipop, she sat next to him and hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelped, "What was that for?" he asked furiously as he rubbed his shoulder.

"_That_ was for your _best_ friend for being such an insensitive _jerk_!"

Harry grinned as she said those words.

"Where is that git, by the way? He knows that we have to patrol the corridors." she refused to notice the grin on his face.

Harry coughed, "He, erm, went out."

"Out…?"

"Yes, out."

She looked at him closely, "You're not helping, you know."

Harry beamed, "I suppose that makes me a good friend."

She rolled her eyes and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to go and find him and-"

"No! Don't!" Harry grabbed her arm.

Hermione looked down at the boy suspiciously, "Is there something you want to tell me, Harry?"

He quickly looked down, "No!"

"Oh, really? Where's Ron, then?" she asked fiercely.

Harry shook his head, "I can't say."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Hermione-"

"Ugh!" and with that, she stomped out of the room and back to her dormitory.

**

* * *

**

She fiddled with his little note for a while and noticed a red stain on one of the corners. After running her fingers through it, she concluded that it was-

"Paint?" she wondered out loud.

The door opened and in came Parvati and Lavender who were both dressed to get ready for the Hogsmeade day trip.

"Aren't you going to get ready for your Knight in shining armor?" Parvati teased.

"Shut it, Patil," Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, is it your time of the month again? You had yours just two weeks ago. Don't tell me-"

"Parvati!" Lavender hissed as Hermione threateningly got up from her bed, "What she means, Hermione, is that you should really lighten up a bit, especially during Christmas," she grinned, "Now, how about we give you a makeover for the day? It won't be too extravagant like last time, we promise you."

"Oh no, you two," Hermione put her hands up, "When you say 'less extravagant,' it just means no jewels, but more make-up to balance it out."

Parvati pouted, "Now, really, Hermione, it's our personal Christmas present to you. Other than that box set of lip gloss we picked out."

"It'll be fun! Trust us!" Lavender looked at her like an eager puppy. Finally, Hermione sighed and said, "I suppose so…"

Therefore, about an hour later, Hermione was primped, polished, and glowing. She took one look at the mirror and couldn't help but congratulate the two for their 'less extravagant' way of giving someone a makeover.

"You should give less extravagant makeovers more often," she commented as she lightly touched her cheeks. To her surprise, it wasn't drowning in blush.

"Well, Ginny _will_ be our target for next year." Parvati replied.

"I know!" Lavender nodded, "Have you seen the way Harry looks at her? Even if she _is_ a year younger? If they don't get together by the end of the second semester, I'm sure we can help fix it!"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "What do you mean by 'the way he looks at her?' How does Harry look at her?"

Parvati rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Hermione…you may be smart, but you're also really thick."

**

* * *

**

After many urgings for her to get out of the room, she finally did and went off to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. She didn't know what to expect for today.

"Hermione! Why are you here so early?" a voice called out.

"Ron!" she exclaimed as she saw him come over.

"Yes, me, why?" he took his seat next to her, "You weren't expecting someone else, were you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Great," he answered and took a muffin, "when you're finished, we could go and get to the carriages early," he checked his watch, "It's only nine o'clock, anyway. Nice sweater, by the way."

She only blushed and continued eating. Ron continued to eat his muffin delight and started to look around. Harry came over after a few minutes and greeted them before heading to where Ginny was sitting.

"Are you all right with that, then?" Hermione nodded in their direction as he sat next to her.

"All right with what?"

"With Harry fancying your sister."

"What?! Harry? Fancies Ginny?"

"Well, yes."

Ron didn't answer; she grinned.

Hermione, as she finished her last bit of toast, turned to look at him, "Well, Mr. Weasley, shall we go and head for the village now?"

He grinned and replied, "Why, Miss Granger, I second that motion."

As they left the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny were still talking in low voices and they seemed rather close to each other. _I don't think Parvati and Lavender need to help Harry and Ginny anymore. They seem to carry on fine by themselves. I wonder why I never noti-_

"I suppose they do look good together, right?" Ron's voice suddenly broke her thoughts in the carriage.

"Sorry, what?"

"Harry and Ginny," he repeated, "they look good together."

"Oh," she replied, "Well, yes, I suppose they do," she looked at him and said in her warning tone, "Ron, don't start spying on them or anything. I'm sure they wouldn't want that."

Ron grinned.

**

* * *

**

They finally arrived and Hermione clutched her bag to keep herself from falling.

"Here," Ron went down on the other side and took her hand to help her get down.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

They walked first into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop for some new equipment that was on sale for the holidays. Hermione bought a new feather quill and two inkbottle refills. Ron tried out some of the quills, but didn't end up buying anything.

Hermione noticed that Ron was rather cautious about not mentioning her gift to him: a shirt that read 'King.' (She made a mental note not to tell him that she had her own shirt that read 'Queen.')

She knew Ron had to satisfy his playful manner so they ventured into the Zonko's next. Ron stayed there for a good twenty minutes choosing and buying many new treats.

"Ron, I think you'll get an overload with all of these…erm, _goodies_."

Ron laughed, "I suppose, but this isn't for me, 'Mione. It's for Fred and George, in case they haven't seen the new products they have here."

She grinned.

**

* * *

**

They walked into the Three Broomsticks later on and ordered two Butterbeers and their own meal.

"What did your mother give you?" she was desperate for conversation.

"Oh, the usual," he replied, his mouth not entirely full, "A maroon sweater and more sweets."

She laughed, "You know, blue is more of your color. It matches your eyes."

His ears and her cheeks turned red as she said it, "Erm, thanks…?"

They continued to eat and they continued to catch each other's eye every so often.

Madam Rosmerta came over to collect their plates and they paid for their own share.

"I wonder where Harry and Ginny are right now," Hermione asked as they approached the Shrieking Shack.

"Well, for sure, they're together," Ron answered her almost miserably.

"Oh, Ron, don't be so hard on them, they can take care of each other."

"They'd better not be snogging when we get back or I'll-"

"Ron!"

"Sorry."

They stayed just outside the gate looking at the tall and looming house and Hermione whispered, "I miss him."

"I know," he whispered back.

"Oh, Ron, I don't know how Harry can cope with all of this."

Ron playfully put his arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry, 'Mione, Harry's strong; he'll pull through in the end."

She sighed, "I suppose you're right."

They walked back after a few more minutes and Hermione noticed that he didn't take his arm off her shoulder.

"Do you know what's bothering him, then?"

Hermione shook her head, "No idea. I suspect Ginny does; she comes in my dorm telling me about how much he's hurting and how much she wants to help him."

Ron looked at her, "They've been talking to each other? When? I hardly have Harry out of my sight."

Hermione giggled, "You're such a typical brother. Look at Ginny; she's fifteen already…She's tough enough to handle any boy, especially since she's lived her whole life with a house full of them."

Ron grinned and used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair. "I suppose you're right, too, then."

**

* * *

**

Ron checked his watch as they headed out into the snowy field, "Twelve thirty…we have another two hours to spend here, so what do you suppose we do?"

A snowball was sent flying in their direction and Hermione ducked out of Ron's comfort just in time. The snow slowly slid off the side of his cheek and stopped right on his shoulder. The look on his face was so comical that she just started laughing.

Dean bustled over, said a quick apology, and went back to his snowball fight with Seamus, Parvati and Lavender.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Ron asked Hermione's laughing figure menacingly.

"Yes!" she managed between gasps. She went back to laughing and she squealed when he lunged at her. She ran over to hide behind Dean and yelled to the others, "Help! He's going to murder me!"

Everyone immediately turned their attention to Ron and started throwing in his direction. They all started laughing when he came down. He fired back, and soon, the boys outnumbered the girls by means of strengths.

"Ahh!" Lavender squealed as Seamus hit her square on the chest. She went to gather more firepower but he snuck up behind her and poured wet snow down her back. She screamed and started chasing him down the road.

When they finally stopped and decided that the boys won, Ron and Hermione bid them all good-bye to a quieter and snowier place (their little fight messed up the natural effect of snow).

About half an hour later, they formed a rather familiar snowman; having a pair of round 'glasses,' a huge branch (supposed to be the broom), a wooden stick (supposed to be the wand), and a light trace of a scar on its forehead.

"Well, I think we've done Harry _much_ justice," Ron complimented as they stood back to admire their work.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, I suppose we have."

**

* * *

**

"Ron," Hermione sighed as they rode back to the castle, "What's my present?"

Ron looked at her rather uncomfortably, "Well, you know that I can't say. Because then I'll be giving it away."

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose so."

He tweaked her nose, "You say that too much."

"Say what?" she asked as she rubbed her nose.

"'I suppose so."

Hermione blushed and shrugged her shoulders rather nonchalantly, "Well, I _do_…suppose so, that is," she replied.

"Okay," he looked at her, "Just so you know."

She smiled at him.

**

* * *

**

Hermione went straight to the tower to change quickly to warmer clothes while Ron ran in the opposite direction. He didn't say to her where he was going _exactly_, but as she reminded herself that it probably had something to do with her gift, a smile would just appear on her face.

"I just hope he didn't do any drastic measures for this one. It'll just end up in disaster."

She gave up brushing her hair and proceeded to the Common Room to wait for Harry and Ginny. She spotted them huddled over what looked like a drawing. Ginny turned her head an inch and stuffed the paper in Harry's pocket when Hermione approached them. Her hand was still in his robes even as Hermione cleared her throat.

"And just what are you two discussing?"

Harry turned bright red as Ginny looked away and finally took her hand out. Hermione smirked.

"Erm, let's get some dinner; I'm getting really hungry," Harry said. He got up and raced out of the Common Room. Ginny coughed and followed him at an even faster pace. Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly."

**

* * *

**

Hermione followed them, but felt an arm go around her waist. She gasped as a hand covered her mouth.

"Promise not to scream?" Ron's voice asked.

Relieved, Hermione nodded. As soon as he released her, she immediately slapped him hard.

"Why did you have to sneak up on me like that?!"

Ron gave a lop-sided grin, "Sorry…wanted to make an impression and all, you know…C'mon. It's ready."

"What's ready…?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Erm, dinner," he answered calmly.

"Dinner," she repeated suspiciously.

"Yes, dinner."

Hermione stuck up her nose, "Fine. Keep your secrets."

He grinned, "Thank you."

They walked together to an empty classroom and just outside the door, Ron handed her a handkerchief.

"I suppose this is for me to tie around my eyes…?"

Ron grinned, "You suppose right, 'Mione."

Hermione sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Ron smirked again and eagerly helped her tie the knot at the back; she blushed whenever his hands brushed over hers. He took her arm, linked it around his and carefully led her inside.

"Just remember that this particular gift has been seven days brewing."

Hermione just nodded.

"Wait…"

Ron took off her blindfold and Hermione took in the sight. Standing in the middle of the classroom was a beautiful painting of an otter swimming in motion with many swirling colors surrounding it. It was framed with red and gold embroidery and it said, 'Happy Christmas, Hermione.'

"Wow…" was all she could say.

Ron frowned, "You don't like it, don't you."

"No! It's beautiful!" she smiled happily, "I never knew you could draw! Let alone paint!"

Ron offered her another silly grin "Really? You really like it?"

"Yes! It's so wonderful!" she blushed, looked at him and started laughing, "So I suppose that you were adding the finishing touches to this painting?"

"Yeah," Ron said, clearly relieved that Hermione was happy about it.

"But I have one question, though."

Ron gulped, "What is it?"

Hermione looked at the painting and back at him, "Why an otter as your focus point?"

He fiddled with the hem of his robes and said, "Well…Yo-you're Patronus takes the form of a-an otter, so I figured, that it would be a…erm…a…a nice thing to paint for you, since it does fit your…well, your personality…the otter, I mean…fits your…yeah."

Hermione smiled at his attempt of explaining himself. She launched her arms around his neck and squeezed. Ron, stiffened by her action, hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her.

"This is the best present ever, Ron," she whispered, "Thank you," she let go of him and planted a light peck on his cheek. Ron seemed to come to himself again and placed his hand on the spot.

"Er…you're welcome…?"

Hermione laughed, "Well, don't just stand there. Help me take this up and send it home!"

Ron shook himself, "Oh, right, right…"

**

* * *

**

They went up to the Owlery and chose the biggest Owl that could take the painting to Hermione's parents. A huge Great Grey Owl looked perfect and eager for the job (A/N: info on this bird: at least 33 inches tall when adult and has a wingspan of about 5 feet…hehe…just for wraps). Once they sent it, they walked back together to the Common Room.

"Ahem," a voice came as they entered, "Ron…Hermione…there seems to be a plant dangling above your heads."

Ron cursed under his breath as Harry grinned at them. Ginny was smirking along next to him on the couch waiting for them to do the provided action when standing under this particular plant.

"But, Harry, it might be infested with _nargles_," Ginny giggled.

Hermione looked at them, "_Nargles_…?"

Ron shook his head in disbelief, "Forget it, it's just a stupid holiday tradition." He tried to move from his spot but found that he couldn't move an inch, "Ginny," he said sinisterly.

Ginny shrugged, "Harry," she pointed at him.

"'Harry'? What do you mean 'Harry'? It was _your_ idea!" Harry glared at her.

Hermione tried to move from her spot, too, and gasped, "You didn't!"

"We did!" the two chorused happily.

"Now you have to follow the tradition and kiss each other or we won't take away the charm," Ginny announced what the pair was dreading her to say.

Hermione glanced up at Ron, who looked equally as horrified as she was, "But do you two _have_ to look?" he whined, "It's bad enough for my baby sister to watch muggle _romance_ movies! What more if she watches her older brother _kiss_ in _front_ of her?"

Harry laughed, "She's not a baby anymore, mate. Deal with it," Ginny blushed.

"Ron," Hermione said soothingly, "Let's just get this over with."

His ears turned red as she spoke and as he turned to look at her, the familiar blush crept up his cheeks. Hermione felt the same happen to herself. Almost instantly, it seemed as if Ron was the only other person in the room. Gone were Harry and Ginny. All that stood around her was Ron.

"Well, if you say so, then…I suppose it's best, right?"

"Right," she bit her lip.

"And it's only a friendly kiss, anyway…Just a quick one."

"I suppose," she licked her lips as he moved closer.

"You say that too much," he whispered, his face now dangerously closer to hers. She could count the freckles scattered on his face. Her long eyelashes seemed to tickle his own, and their noses barely touched.

"Say what?" she whispered and he closed the gap. His lips touched hers almost hesitantly and Hermione felt him pull away. Not wanting the electricity through her body to end, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ron seemed to pause as she did this, _He's probably not expecting me to be this bold_, she thought and decided that it was time to end it. She started to pull away, but to her surprise, Ron pulled her closer this time. He had wrapped his arms around her waist, without her knowing, and was now using one free hand to run through her hair…

**

* * *

**

Hermione heard a sudden 'Whoop!' in the background and immediately pulled away. She forgot Harry and Ginny were still watching and she blushed furiously before looking up at Ron. He was blushing to the roots of his hair and looking down at her with a distant look on his face, muttering things like 'beautiful,' 'wow,' and 'again.' She giggled when she heard the last one.

"I win the bet!" Harry danced around the Common Room. Ginny pouted and crossed her arms and legs on the couch.

"What bet?" Hermione asked dangerously. She moved her legs to test the charm and found that it finally wore off. Ron snapped out of his trance when he heard Harry shout and followed behind her and stopped in front of his dancing. He grabbed his shirt and pushed him back down on the chair.

"What bet?" she asked again, her eyes narrowed to slits.

Harry and Ginny's eyes met for an instant; they hopped over the arms of the couch, ran in the opposite direction and jumped up their stairs two at a time. Ginny yelped as Ron came after her and Harry laughed at Hermione's attempts to grab his shirt and pull him back. Harry and Ginny were safe on the stairs while Ron and Hermione stopped at the foot of their opposite dormitories and blushed.

They crossed the room and met each other in the middle.

"Good night, Ron."

"G'night, 'Mione."

"Good night, Ronniekins!" Ginny's falsetto voice called from the stairs.

"I hope we can snog again!" Harry's deep exaggerated voice drifted in.

"Yeah! Meet me behind the statue of _Arse the Amazing_!"

"Great choice! I'm sure that-" but Harry's voice didn't get to reach the end of his teasing. A loud yell was the last thing Hermione heard from him that night as Ron, as red as a ripe tomato, started cursing Harry to oblivion and chased him up the dorms.

"Ronnie? Ronnie!!!" Hermione followed suit and Ginny squealed as she lunged at her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Lol…I enjoyed writing this one…especially the bit with Harry and Ginny…

This one was rather long for just a one-shot (4,000 words!). It should be two-shot! Erm…haha…corny, I know… (It's the Filipino in me)…

Again, if you liked it, please review! If you didn't…well, review anyway! Cookies for everyone who are reading right now! (::) _Chocolate chip_! for those who are planning and _do_ review! (;:)


	3. Simple Conversations Turn into Complicat...

A/N: Wow!! 20 reviews for this little fic!!! your replies will be up soon!!!

I know…you probably hate me, now. Especially for the looong delay on this last one-shot. I'm serious! It should seriously be a two-shot instead! But alas, I am very indecisive (check out my profile) so I've cut it down.

Disclaimer: I own nada…once again…I will soon, though! (Check my profile for updates again)

Alrighty then!…The last and final part of my Christmas gift to you!::::

**SIMPLE CONVERSATIONS EQUAL COMPLICATED MEANINGS**

**

* * *

**

"Geroff, Ron," Harry groaned as he felt his head being plummeted by a feather pillow. He got up with his head aching, but relieved that Ron finally stopped hitting him. Or so he thought.

Another swing came down and Harry looked angrily at the redhead before putting on his glasses. To his surprise, however, it was not Ron who was hitting him.

"Ginny?" he asked. Then he blushed, knowing full well that he didn't sleep with a shirt on, even if it was cold, "What are you doing here?" he asked while covering himself again with his sheets.

"To wake you up, of course," she laughed, "Put some clothes on. Ron and Hermione left early for who-knows-what they could be doing now," and she left Harry to change.

"So what are you doing here on Christmas morning? he asked as he finished, "Shouldn't you be out with your friends?" She walked back in and sat on Dean's bed.

"Harry, you know that I don't really spend time with my 'friends' (if you call them that); and Hermione asked me personally to stay with you throughout the day," she turned to look at him, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all," he stared back into the fire, "Actually, I'm getting tired of being a third wheel; I think it's a good change to have someone else with me for a while."

Ginny grinned, "Weird, though."

"How so?"

"Hermione asked me by whispering, as if it was a deep and dark secret to tell."

"Oh?"

She nodded, "If you ask me, that girl has been rather pushy about me spending time with you."

Harry coughed; he knew exactly why Hermione was doing this. Over the last few weeks, Hermione had been asking Harry about how he felt for the fiery redhead. Well, of course, her nagging really annoyed Harry so he finally told her the truth. Right after he did, Hermione had sprinted off with a huge grin on her face. Ever since then, Ron had been giving the pair (Harry and Ginny) weird looks and coughed whenever they arrived together. Hermione beamed at the pair while Harry would blush and Ginny would roll her eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Harry?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Erm, no…why? Is there something you want to tell me?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Open your presents, you git. I think I took your chance of opening them to yourself."

Harry grinned, "Just stay here, then and help me, why don't you."

She grinned back and sat on the floor with him, "Gods, you have a lot of presents!"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know half of whom they're from."

"Your fan club, I'm guessing," she laughed as Harry made a face.

After an hour of ripping and tearing apart the gift-wrap, they finally finished. Harry and Ginny stood back to admire their mess.

"Well," Ginny said, "I daresay Hermione won't be very pleased with this."

He grinned, "I second that thought."

She grinned back, "Let's go, already. I'm getting hungrier by the second!"

**

* * *

**

"Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade today?" Ginny asked him as they loaded their plates.

"Sure…why not? Coming with?" he asked back as he stuffed his face with scrambled eggs.

Ginny grinned, "Okay."

They finished eating and proceeded to the Entrance Hall. A small crowd of students made their way towards Filch as he allowed one party in each carriage.

"Harry," Ginny said as they were finally seated inside.

"Yes?"

"I haven't thanked you for your gift," she answered while pulling her V-neck sweater a little lower and pulled out the necklace Harry got her.

"Oh, well, you don't really have to," he blushed.

"I know that. I want to," she smiled up at him and looked at the charm again, "It's a beautiful necklace; and how did you know that yellow was my favorite color?"

"Is it?" Harry asked her jokingly.

She rolled her eyes, "No, Harry, I was just saying that because you're a really good guesser," she answered sarcastically.

Harry laughed and shrugged, "I just asked around."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

**

* * *

**

They got off and headed straight to Zonko's.

"I gave Fred and George one of this," Ginny pointed to what looked like a claw with daggers. She shrugged, "I don't know what it is exactly, but I trust them to figure it out by themselves."

He laughed, "I just gave them some fireworks so they could experiment. Maybe in the next few weeks we'll get something that'll shoot 'WWW' into the sky."

"Oh, that'd be interesting," she giggled.

"No, terrifying."

Dervish and Banges was next; they bought plenty of Pepper Imps and less Ice Mice. Harry took the liberty of paying for all of them, even if Ginny refused.

"Harry, you don't have to-"

"I know. I want to," he answered, echoing her words.

Ginny grinned up at him and said, "Thanks, Harry, it really means a lot."

"What, the candies?" he joked.

She scoffed, "You know what I mean. Thanks."

Harry grinned and waved her words aside.

**

* * *

**

They got into the Three Broomsticks and spotted Ron and Hermione conversing in low tones. They went to go sit with them, but Harry stopped suddenly and put his arm in front of Ginny.

"I don't think they want anybody to disturb them, right now," he muttered.

She grinned, "You're right."

They headed to another table on the opposite corner and ordered from the menu.

"Just a small pasta and Butterbeer, please, Madam Rosmerta," Ginny said, looking up from the selections.

"Same, I guess," Harry added.

"Not in the mood to choose today, Harry?" she teased as Madam Rosmerta went to get their orders

He shook his head, "I don't feel like looking through their 20 page menu right now."

Ginny laughed.

They talked about everything: Quidditch, classes, grades, the teachers, their fellow classmates, and even the weather. Harry felt happiness swell inside of him whenever he talked to Ginny about these things; it seemed as if every topic was interesting, even weather.

Having finally eaten their meal, they headed outside and just walked around.

"I think I regret the mistletoe incident last year," Harry nodded as Ron and Hermione emerged from an alley holding hands.

Ginny giggled, "You don't really. You just think it."

He grinned, "You're right."

**

* * *

**

She returned his smirk and they continued walking. Suddenly, she tripped and dropped on her knees.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he dropped next to her.

"Oh," she groaned and put a hand on her head, "I think it was the pasta…"

He put both hands on her shoulders, "Do you need to go back to the castle?

Ginny grinned, "You didn't let me finish."

Harry looked at her suspiciously, "What…"

"I think it was the pasta that's making me do this," and with that, she lifted two hands full of snow and threw it at him. Ginny squealed and ran off as Harry chased her with a huge smile on his face.

They stopped in front of the Shrieking Shack and Harry tackled her. Ginny fought back and soon they were wrestling on the ground.

"Hah!" Harry declared as Ginny stopped moving under him.

She abruptly retaliated and said in triumph, "HAH!" as Harry appeared underneath her, "I win!" she laughed as Harry's face flushed with embarrassment.

Ginny had him pinned down with both her legs. Harry suddenly noticed this and blushed even more. Ginny didn't seem to notice this, however, and continued her victory yells.

As she finally quieted down, she looked down at him oddly and asked, "Harry? Are you okay? You look like you have a fever."

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from saying the wrong thing, "No, I'm fine, really."

"Okay," she replied. Suddenly, her own face colored when she realized the position they were in. He gulped nervously as her eyes widened, "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!" she said as she got up, "I didn't…notice that…you were…suffocating…"

Harry gave an awkward laugh as he lifted himself up from the ground. Ginny rolled next to him and she let out a sigh as they both faced the Shack. It took a while before both their faces went back to normal color.

**

* * *

**

"You've never been inside, have you?" Harry asked her after they finally got up from the snow and leaned over the gate surrounding it.

Ginny shook her head, "No…well, at least not yet," she looked up at him, "Have you?"

He nodded, his voice trembling, "In our third year, when I first met Sirius-" he choked.

Ginny tenderly linked her arm around his, "Don't worry, Harry," she whispered, tears forming in her own eyes, "he's in a better place now, and happier than he ever was."

He nodded, "You're right." He used the back of his free hand to wipe his eyes and then patted the hand wrapped around his, "So, Milady, would you like a grand tour of the Shrieking Shack?"

Ginny grinned and squeezed his arm, "Yes, my dear Sir, I would like that very much."

He returned the grin and led the way.

**

* * *

**

"And this is the bedroom," Harry said as he opened the door with a creak. Ginny followed him inside and ran her hands over the scratched walls. She looked at the strange stains around the room.

"Blood?" she asked quietly and Harry nodded. Ginny looked at him and he continued.

"Professor Lupin's," he said softly.

"How?" she gasped.

Harry sat down on the pathetic excuse for a bed, "Before Sirius, my dad and Peter became Animagus, he used to bite and scratch himself. I don't know why, though," he sighed.

"That's terrible…" she muttered Running her fingers over the scars one last time, she made her way towards him and winced as she sat down, "Comfy."

Harry laughed.

They finally walked out after Harry's tour, the stairs on the porch threatening to give way, and narrowly avoided the Whomping Willow.

"Careful," Harry said as he took her hand and firmly led her away from the tree.

"Thanks, I hate that tree," she remarked.

He grinned down at her, "I hate it, too."

They got inside their respected carriage and soon found themselves back at the huge castle.

**

* * *

**

"I had a fun time today," Ginny said as they were playing Wizard's Chess alone in the warm comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I know…me, too," he answered. (His pawn said, 'Don't use me! She'll attack again! Watch! I'm right!' (he moved him, anyway))

"Wrong move, Harry," she smirked and she prodded her queen to take the pawn. Harry groaned ('I told you so!' and it was smashed).

"Checkmate, mate," she said in triumph.

"You know, that's the second time you've beat me today," he said with a pout.

"Stop being so bitter; I deserved those last two victories," she stuck her tongue out.

He laughed, "You're acting so much like a sixteen-year-old."

"That's because I _am_," she retorted, "And you're such a sore loser. Just because a _girl_ beat you in something doesn't mean you have to act to _moody-_"

"I am _not_ moody. _You're_ the one who has to-"

"Am not. At least I'm not sulking off in a corner just because I was defeated once-"

"-twice-"

"-whatever, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're such a sore loser, Harry."

They both glared at each other one last time before bursting out laughing.

**

* * *

**

"Oh, no," Ginny giggled, "We're acting like Ron and Hermione did."

"And we all know how _that_ one ended up," he muttered more to himself.

"What? I didn't catch that last one."

"Oh, nothing," he blushed.

She looked at him suspiciously, "No, it was something. What was it?"

"Nothing, really…it's nothing," he continued to blush. When he saw that Ginny was still looking at him, he checked his watch and yawned, "I think I should turn in for the night."

She looked at him incredulously, "What? But it's only eight!"

"I know," he shrugged, "But I used up all my energy today, so I want to get a head start in, erm, _reenergizing_."

Ginny shook her head and muttered to herself, "You really don't know how to treat a girl," but Harry heard…therefore, he blushed…again.

He started up the stairs, feeling guilty, angry, and disappointed with himself, but froze when he heard Ginny speak:

"Hermione told me."

Harry gulped and breathed deeply to get ready for what was coming.

"She told me how you felt."

He was sure that he would collapse where he was. _Why would she do that?_ He asked bitterly to himself, _because she's Hermione, of course,_ the voice inside his head screamed.

"Come back here, Harry; we need to talk."

He obeyed (it wasn't as if he had any other choice). He sat across from her and she looked at him right away.

"Why didn't you tell _me_ first? Why did you have to consult _Hermione_ before telling _me_?"

He looked away; he didn't know how to answer.

"Harry, we've talked about a lot of things…about _everything_! And you can't even tell me something that concerns me-?"

"Gin, do you really think that it's easy to tell someone that? That you're falling in love with them?"

She stood up with her hands on the table. Leaning, she stared at him with fierce eyes, "Look at me, Harry," he did and winced slightly at the look on her face, "and tell me that you _are_ in love with me."

Hurt and anger filled her expression. Harry couldn't help it; he stood up, too, and leaned over the table. However, instead of saying anything, he just kissed her. They stayed in that aching position for only a second until Ginny pulled away and looked at him with an impassive face. Then, without warning, she bolted up her dormitories.

"Gin," he held out his hand to grab her but she was too fast, "Ginny!" he ran after her but stopped at the foot of the stairs, "Ginny!" he yelled again. His only answer was the loud slam of a door.

**

* * *

**

Harry mentally cursed himself and started pacing the Common Room. _Well,_ the voice inside his head said, _the most logical thing would be to sleep, then wake up, and _then_ sort everything out in the morning…_

"Oh, shut up," he scowled.

"Hey, mate, I haven't even said anything, yet," a voice said. Harry looked around and saw Ron closing the Portrait Hole and looking at him with a hint of amusement oh his face, "Something wrong? A girl, perhaps?"

Harry shook his head; he knew Ron would _kill_ him if he found out that his best mate had just hurt his younger sister.

"C'mon, Harry," he put an arm around his shoulders and led him to the couch, "You've never been really good at lying…even with that Occlumency thing."

Harry sighed, "I'm just tired. I think I can handle it tomorrow," he looked around, "Where's Hermione?"

Ron stuttered, "Oh, erm, she and I went…er…homework…"

"Right."

"Hey, you asked," he shrugged with a grin and stood up, "Well, I'm going to turn in. Coming?"

Harry looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, yeah…"

**

* * *

**

However, Harry couldn't turn in, even though he and Ron were the first ones to go up to the dormitories to sleep early. He stayed awake for about three hours (so it was around eleven now) before he finally decided that he could not rule Ginny out of his mind. Ever since last year, when Ron and Hermione became a couple, Harry and Ginny began spending more and more time with each other.

They grew from acquaintances, to mates, to close friends. She was the first one he told of the prophecy, and the first one he felt he could trust with anything and everything (A/N: other than Ron and Hermione, of course…here you have to remember, they're a couple now…hehe), and he did.

The closer they were, the faster his heart would beat and the more would he forget everything in the world. This was exactly what he told Hermione; Ginny was the refuge he was looking for. With her, he felt…at peace…and everything didn't look as if it was raining down on him all the time.

He groaned; he never felt anything as complicated before. He loved everything about her: her smile, her laugh, her eyes when they glowed, her hair when it highlighted under the sun, her sarcastic remarks, her jokes, her frown, her…everything. He loved everything. He loved _her_. He loved Ginny._ I love Ginny Weasley._

"Shit."

**

* * *

**

A loud snore issued from Neville's side of the room and Harry tried to cover his head with his pillow. It wasn't working.

_God, can that boy snore,_ he thought to himself as another loud one came out, however, from Dean's side. _Do _I_ snore like that?_ He wondered where Ron's snore was, but thought better of it.

He groaned and got out. Thinking that it would be a good idea to just head to the kitchens and ask Dobby to get him some tea, he looked through his trunk for his trusty accessory. He finally felt the silky fabric and put it over him.

He walked quietly downstairs, hoping no one else was up at this hour. He saw a hint of red coming from the sofa and hoped to death that it was Ron. However, he was wrong for the second time that day.

_I smile with sarcasm at the diving being enjoying watching me suffer with all of this_.

He slowly looked at Ginny's sleeping figure and eyed a stray strand of hair move rhythmically with her breath; he just wanted to tuck it behind her ear. He was in trouble just watching her sleep. A book lay open on the floor and as he bent to pick it up, he saw his name on the page. He willed himself not to read it…But, alas, his curiosity got the better of him.

_Happy Christmas, Journal! I got a new wrapping for you (yellow to match the necklace Harry  
gave me) and I think it looks perfect. Well, someone's knocking on the door, so I'll go see who it is first._

_…_

_It was Hermione. She asked me again to stay with Harry today for Christmas. As if I wasn't already planning to! Of course, yes, was my immediate answer, even though she probably saw it coming. I hope today is the day he finally fesses up. It's driving me crazy! Sometimes I wonder if Hermione was only teasing me about it, but seeing her efforts to get Harry and me to spend time with each other as much as possible is really making me think._

_I didn't really think it was probable, but now, ever since Hermione and my talk, it seems as if my feelings for him have resurfaced…again! It happened two years ago during Fourth Year, remember? Well…it's happening again, and I don't know what to do…!_

_Well, I'd better go and wake the git up. Besides, you've probably heard me rant and rave about Mr. Green Eyes too many times now, so I'll stop._

_Write more when we get back from Hogsmeade!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

However, she didn't stop there for the day. There was another entry on the next page, this time, a messier scrawl. There also seemed to be some wet marks smudging some of the ink. Harry ran his fingers over the blotches and felt himself choke. He knew it was wrong to read her personal thoughts, but he just couldn't help it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Okay…I'll admit it…finally…I love him…I love Harry Potter…and…oh, God…look at me, I'm crying like a pathetic little baby! Someone help!_

_Here it is:_

_Harry Potter kissed me. Just like that. Harry leaned in and _kissed_ me._

_The truth?_

_Fine._

_We just finished playing Chess, when he decided to run from me…again! I got fed up with his stupid games so I let it out. I told him that Hermione told me everything. Damn. I shouldn't've. I know it was stupid. But I couldn't help myself. He is such a git! And I love him!_

_I told him to it back down, and he did. Such a gentleman (I'm being sarcastic, here). And he told me that he was falling in love with me! That he loves me! I told him to look at me and say it straight to my face (I figured that it would be true if he just said it, and that it wasn't just an infatuation). But he didn't say it. He didn't say anything…at all! He just kissed me! And I love him!_

_Ugh! I just don't get that bloke! He is so confusing. I guess that it _is_ an infatuation, since he couldn't even say it to my face! I'm so stupid for getting so worked up about a stupid thing like this._

_I want to blame Hermione…but I can't! Why? Because it was my fault for believing her!_

_So now, here I am, alone in the Common Room...staring into the fire and trying to get some sleep…wish me luck while I go back to thinking._

_ERGH…,_

_Ginny_

Harry blinked to make sure that her words were, indeed, authentic, and not some stupid joke that was being played on him. _I made her cry. I'm such a git. But…wait…didn't she put here that she loves me? So…Ginny loves me, too!_

**

* * *

**

He grinned stupidly at her sleeping form and noticed that she started stirring. Quickly, he put the journal onto the table and backed away slowly. She opened her eyes for a moment and stretched on the sofa like a cat. She groaned as she got up and took the journal with her. As she walked towards the staircase, she looked directly to where Harry was standing and her eyes focused on his spot for a long time. Harry fidgeted under gaze.

"Harry?" she whispered. He didn't answer, of course; hearing nothing, she shook her head and started to go back up. Harry took his chance.

"Ginny," he said as he took his cloak off.

Her eyes widened a bit at his voice, "Get away from me," she said angrily.

"Ginny, please," he grabbed her arm but she twisted it away.

She glared at him through hurt eyes, "_Harry_, please," she snapped as she started climbing up the stairs.

"I love you, Gin," Harry said desperately, hoping that she would stay. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him, "I mean it; I love you, Ginny."

"_Don't_," she snapped, "give me any of that right now."

"Ginny, I love you," he said, opening his arms wide, "I _love_ you and I know that you love me, too."

She glared at him, "You have _no_ right to tell me how _I_ feel."

"But you do, don't you? You love me?"

Ginny sighed and looked away, "What do you want, Harry?" she whispered.

Harry choked at her question and finally breathed out, "To be with you." Ginny snorted but stopped when she saw his emotion, "Ginny, I'm serious," he said, "I only want to be with you." She looked away again and Harry's face fell.

"Harry," was all she said for a few minutes. Her voice was barely above a whisper but Harry heard her. Harry stayed at the bottom of the staircase hoping that…well, hoping and wishing for _something_ to happen. It did.

After Ginny seemed to finish contemplating her thoughts, she looked back at him and gave a small smile. Then, she strode past him and sat on the couch. Harry, bewildered, followed her.

Ginny literally threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as he sat down. Harry, completely taken aback by her gesture, fell back and soon, Ginny lay on top of him.

"I do love you, Harry," she whispered, "and I want to be with you. You're the only one I've ever wanted to be with," she smiled down at him with tears in her eyes and Harry smiled back.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny," he murmured as he tucked a strand behind her ears.

"Happy Christmas, Harry" and her tears started falling.

Harry cradled her cheeks with his hands and used his thumb to wipe away her tears, "Don't cry, Gin. I won't let you."

Ginny gave a laugh that sounded like music to his ears, "You've had too many crying girls, Harry," she giggled.

Harry groaned and noticed the immediate effect it had on her, "I don't mind crying out of pure happiness. Just don't cry when I do this," he muttered as a hint of mischief reflected in his eyes. _It must come from my father's side_.

"Do what-?"

He put a finger to her lips, "Shh…" and he quickly replaced it with his own.

Harry savored the moment and enjoyed it while it lasted. He had his hands in her hair and on the small of her back while Ginny caressed his face with her thumb. It was far better than any other kiss he may have had in the past. He knew that he was finally complete with Ginny by his side.

**

* * *

**

"AHEM!" a loud voice shouted. Harry and Ginny jerked awake to see Ron and Hermione peering down at their faces with amusement in their eyes.

"Well, well, well. And what do we have here?" Hermione asked mockingly.

"It appears, my dear, like our best mate and my younger sister," Ron replied. They both looked at each other and smirked.

Harry and Ginny quickly sat up and only realized that they had slept in the Common Room.

Ginny rolled her eyes without a trace of embarrassment, "Honestly, you two."

Harry, however, blushed, "We didn't do anything. We were talking and we just fell asleep."

"In each other's arms?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, you don't really need to explain anything to them, you know," Ginny laughed, "They're just trying to wind us up. We did the same thing to them last year, remember?"

Ron smirked and nodded, "And now it's time for payback."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Finally! It is done! It is finished! And! Once again! I have killed the ending! I really need work on endings…don't you think? Heehee…what can you say? Writer who still needs education…lol

This one's longer than Ron and Hermione's…about 4, 500 words! WOW!!!

Okay…so…

Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

(::) I'll be distributing the cookies soon! Watch out at a supermarket near you! (::)


End file.
